Evening visit
by kinky overwatch fan
Summary: It's been a while since death payed the old doctor a visit, and now seemed like a good time to do so. NonCon/Rape, Mercykill/gency, Smut/Lemon


It was 12:30 at night and Angela was ready to go to bed but she just needed to finish up some work. She had been working on a new device for genji to use in the field that could repair his cybernetics in combat if the need ever arise. Genji was planning on visiting later that night. His flight was currently on the way to Los angeles where she was staying to give a speech at UCLA. She had been contacting an old friend who was the lead maker of genji's cybernetic components. She didn't have great memories of genji, It wasn't really until he came back to make amends with her after spending time with Zenyatta up in nepal that he began treating her kindly, and even more so thanked her for what she had done to save his life, whereas before he had cursed her to hell for it. She remembered those days well, Time after time of trying to bond and gain friendship from him and comfort him, only to be rejected over and over again, only feeling more heartbroken and miserable and unfulfilled each time.

But Gabriel Reyes was always there to comfort her. Reyes had been basically genji's boss, and despite being intimidating and hardened on the field, he was rather kind to Angela, especially when she was distraught about genji, as though she were a small child and Reyes had been her father. She had never seen him ever since that day of the explosion at the headquarters, thought to be dead although no body was ever found, which she had always odd. She had always thought of Reyes as a friend, but she had a sneaking suspicion he had always wanted something more out of it.

She had just finished reading an email when she decided she was ready to go to bed when she heard a noise of something breaking in the back of her apartment. She went back, cautious if anything might be back there. She reached her room to go in and investigate. But right as she reached out to open the door, it bley open and she hit the ground, pain shooting through her back. As the smoke settled from the explosion she saw a tall hooded figure standing above her, In all black, With a mask resembling a logo she swore she had seen before, and a gun pointed at her head that seemed just as familiar. Suddenly the figure spoke.

" It's been quite a while since our last encounter, hasn't it Angie" the figure said.

Suddenly she knew who this was, That familiar voice of a strong, gruff, and determined man, the barn owl like face she had seen on the blackwatch logo back from her time in overwatch, and the guns she had seen take the lives of so many, she knew who this was.

"No, it can't be you, you died years back with jack, your body evaporated by the blast from the explosion, how are you here Gabe?" she said in a shocked voice, looking up at him with confused eyes.

Instead of an answer, all she got was a quick and painful bash to the head from his elbow, Before everything went black. When she awoke she realised her hands had been chained to the bed post, and the same had been done to her ankles. She looked over to her left to see Gabe leaning against the wall. Then he spoke to her.

"For the record, my name is no longer Gabriel Reyes, you may now call me reaper" His voice had changed, no longer was there any sent of kindness behind the gruff voice, now all she could hear was the sound of a man fueled by anger and rage.

"What do you want from me, what have I done to deserve this" Angela said.

"If Jack receiving the title of strike commander instead of me has shown me anything in this world, It's that deserve is not a determining factor in what happens to us all, and as for what I want from you, there are 2 things. Names and Locations of all remaining overwatch agents, and maybe a little extra". He spat out, Sounding a little devious about the last one.

"What do you mean, something a little extra" She was nervous as to what he could do, the man had her tied down and helpless, she was at his mercy, no pun intended.

Suddenly he spoke" well I just thought that you always seemed so uptight about work, and I assumed little would have changed, so I thought maybe we could have a little fun to relax you abit".

He began pulling his pants down, his manhood already halfway to an erection, and rather large at that. Angela closed her eyes in preparation of what was to come. She heard and felt him climbing onto the bed. She felt his cock sliding across her right thigh onto her stomach to her chest before he lifted her head up in his hand.

"Open up, or you're going to ruin your nice white sheets with some red stains" He said, A smirk probably riddled across his face.

She refused, so he pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face multiple times, his gauntlets bruising and cutting her face, before she eventually opened her mouth and he entered it. Her mouth was warm and amazing, just as he had imagined it after all those years knowing her. Her gagging only made the situation better. He pulled out of her mouth and brushed his hand between her thighs, rubbing softly at her clit. He planned on going further, but just then he heard a voice a the door that had a thick japanese accent.

"Angela, It's me, I'm here to talk about the new device you wrote to me about". It was genji, Angela was saved.

Just the reaper bailed, but before he did so he knocked angela out by punching her temple. Genji heard the noise and spoke again, slightly louder this time.

"Hello, Angie, are you there, is everything alright." He was nervous, without hesitation he pulled out his smaller blade and used it to unlock her door and ran in. He walked into her room and almost threw up at what he saw. He ran over to her, cutting off the bounds. Halfway through he saw a note, unknowingly left by reaper, Reading as follows: I'M COMING FOR YOU ALL.


End file.
